


Love Isn't An Act

by spaceboilester



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Levi, Alternate Universe, Birthdays, Cast Party, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Potatoes, Some Swearing, addtional pairings, auditions, eren adores levi, eren amuses levi, levi is mikasa's cousin, mikasa is jealous, movies - Freeform, my attemt at humor, only a 5 year age difference between eren and levi, potatoes are sasha's friends, sorry if this fic sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboilester/pseuds/spaceboilester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren's birthday and he's dragged to a play. He hates plays. But maybe the mysterious lead will make him want to stay... I suck at summaries, sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren POV

I groaned as my bedside alarm blared and beeped loudly. I rolled over on one side and slapped the damn thing to turn it off. I rolled back over and attempted to fall back asleep, but the sunlight streaming through the only partly closed curtains, let me know that l was getting no more sleep. " _So no one told you life was gonna be this way..."_ I sat up and looked around in confusion at where the sound came from. My eyes traveled over to the TV that was currently perched on an old table. An episode of _friends_ was playing. That explains the noise. But why was the TV still on? I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to remember last nights events.

I had just gotten home from the university, and as soon as I arrived at the house (I currently shared it with Jean,Connie,Armin and Marco) I went right upstairs to work on the load of homework I had received that day. I had set up my lap desk, made a pillow fort on my bed and got to work, all prepared for the long night ahead. No sooner had i started on my first paper due, Jean came barging into my room, yelling about...something. I honestly try to tune him out most of the time. It saves time and energy, better used for things like, WORKING ON MY HOMEWORK. "Eren are you listening?" Jean asked impatiently. "No." I answered truthfully. He muttered something under his breath and left the room. Finally. I sighed and started on my homework again. A few hours later, I was _still_ working on my homework. I looked over at my bedside clock, and saw that it read: 11:23. I think I'll just take a quick break, I thought. I grabbed my remote and switched on the TV, and put on Netflix. 

So that's what happened. I looked down and saw that about a dozen papers scattered around me, with only about half of them completed. I picked up a pillow from my ruined pillow fort, and slammed into my face to stifle the frustrated scream that left my mouth. I knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I stood up and walked over to the door to answer it. The moment i opened the door, a dozen faces greeted me, and I got a mouth full of confetti. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" I tried to respond, but i couldn't find words. (or maybe it was because i was currently choking on confetti) I spit out the confetti. "Um, what now?" I asked rubbing my still tired eyes. Jean rolled his eyes. "Use that useless brain and ears of yours and think about what you just heard," I glared at him, but said nothing, knowing perfectly well what it was i heard. I just had no energy to deal with Jean right now. I looked around at my friends faces that had turned from excited to the face of some child who was just given a pair of socks for their birthday. "It's my birthday?" I asked, though i kind of knew the answer to that. Everyone groaned. "YES." Armin shoved a present in my hands as further proof. He put on a slightly forced grin. "Happy birthday Eren!" he looked around at everyone else, expectantly. When no one else said anything, he pulled them into a huddle. I leaned closer to them and tried to make out what they were saying. I heard Armin whisper, "Okay, look guys. I think we all can agree that Eren is an idiot for forgetting his own birthday, and the mood is kinda spoiled.." I saw everyone nod. I leaned closer. " _But._ Eren is our friend, and we unfortunately love him too much to leave him on his own, so please cooperate and wish him happy birthday," I felt tears well up in my eyes at Armin's touching (sorta) speech. They broke apart and walked, reluctantly, over to me.

 

"Happy birthday Eren!" Marco said smiling; most likely being the only one to do so.

 

"Happy birthday! I bought you a cake..but, um, i ate it," Sasha said, wiping her crumb spattered mouth on her sleeve.

 

"Happy birthday! You can drink now!" Connie yelled excitedly.

 

"Happy birthday shithead. Have a shitty day," Jean said, obviously stilled pissed when I ignored him earlier. I smirked.

 

"Happy birthday Eren," Mikasa said, hugging me, being one of the only people not pissed at me.

 

"Happy birthday! We love you Eren!<3" Krista said, still being her usual sweet self. Ymir muttered a happy birthday, and pulled, her girlfriend to her. I chuckled at her jealousness.

 

"Happy birthday Eren," Reiner said grinning. I smiled. The mood was finally improving.

 

"Happy birthday," Bertolt said.

 

"Happy birthday..." Annie muttered.

 

I grinned. "thanks you guys," They all responded with a "sure" or "anytime" I looked down at the present in my hands. It was a small, wrapped box, with an oversized bow on it. I looked over at Armin, mentally asking him if it was okay to open it. He responded with an eager nod. I grinned and pulled off the bow, and ripped apart the wrapping paper. I lifted the lid and excitedly looked inside. My eyes widened. "W-what the hell?" I sputtered, holding up a ticket to some play. "A play!?" Okay before you judge me for being so rude about my gift, you must understand, I absolutely _hate_ plays. Especially musicals. What the hell is so great about paying a small fortune to go sit in a dark cramped theater, listening to some overpaid stranger drone on about god knows what. And anyone who knows me  _at all_ , would know by now that I hate plays. So why the hell would my best friends buy me tickets to something I hate!? "Uh, you guys know I hate plays right?" I asked. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Of course Eren. You've made that pretty clear," Mikasa said, like it wasn't an odd gift to have got me. That's when I thought that maybe this was a prank. I picked up the small box that the tickets came in, and shook it out. Nothing came out besides tissue paper. I looked around at my friends, who have started to crowd around me. They all looked so serious. I finally snapped. "OKAY WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS UP WITH THIS GIFT!?" Everyone took a step back. All except Mikasa. She narrowed her eyes at me and spoke. "Eren. We all know you hate plays. But I think you will like this one. My cousin Levi is in it. So shut the hell up and go get ready. You have 10 minutes."  I nodded nervously. "G-got it..." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Good. Now go get ready." I nodded and quickly ran back into my room.

 

I stepped into my room and shut the door. I walked over to my closet and dug around until I found possibly my last, and only, suit. I held it out and examined it. It was at least 3 sizes to small and the color was fading. It will have to do. I slipped off my warm comfortable sweats, and replaced them with stiff,cold dress pants. I stripped off my shirt, and replaced _that_ with a white button up shirt. To think that I'm spending my birthday like this. I turned to my full length  mirror and did a 360 spin. One look told me I honestly could have looked better, if I had more time; but Mikasa's warning about how much time I had, shut my thoughts up. I checked my clock. Its time. I slipped a comb through my hair,grabbed my phone, and walked out the door.

 

When i arrived outside, I found everyone arguing on the lawn. "Damn it!" Jean yelled. "How the hell did you forget that we needed 3 cars?!" Armin shrugged and backed away. I sighed and ran my finger through my hair. First, my friends give me tickets to something I hate, then, we can't even get to the play because those same friends can't their shit together to even make it on time. The irony. "First, Jean, shut the hell up. Two, just call a rental place and have them bring two cars over," I said impatiently.  "And third. Sasha, stop stealing our food," Sasha looked up from her eating, and gave me the most lethal glare imaginable. I shut up. Mikasa walked over to Armin and held her hand out. "Armin. Hand me your phone. I'll call a rental place. The rest of you shut up." We all nodded and went quiet. Mikasa dialed a number on Armin's phone. She spook to some worker there, and a minute later, she informed us that a car would be here shortly. Sure enough, five minutes later two (they already had one car) rental cars showed up. Me,Mikasa,,Jean and Marco, in one car, Armin, Annie, Reiner and Bertolt in the second, and Krista,Ymir,Sasha and Connie in the third. We still had 20 minutes until the show started, with a 10 minute drive. Sasha had also convinced us to get there early to buy snacks. We started to drive. But, us being us, of course one of us would have forgotten something. Jean forgot his phone. Everyone in the car groaned and yelled at him for being such a complete idiot. And Jean had retorted, saying how I forgot my own birthday. So we turned around, losing 15 minutes. Five minutes before the show was scheduled to start, we arrived. We walked inside and Sasha immediately ran over to the snack stand, but sulked back with tears in her eyes, when she saw nothing was left. We made our way over to the entrance to the theater and handed the usher our tickets. The usher (we found out his name is mike) looked over our tickets, smelled them for some reason, and handed them back to us. "Good seats..." Mike commented. I scanned my ticket to see if that was true, and sure enough they were good seats. Great seats in fact. Right in the middle, and close enough to the stage, but far enough that we wouldn't have to crane our necks to see. They must have cost a fortune. I frowned. "Why would you spend money on a gift this expensive?" I asked. Everyone smiled at me. "Well it is your 21st birthday," Armin answered. "You have pretty good friends," Mike said, smiling at us. I nodded in agreement. "Thanks you guys..." I murmured, smiling at them. Before they had a chance to respond, I walked into the theater. "The show's starting, we better go,"  They all looked surprised, but smiled and followed me into the theater.

Thanks to Mike, we found our seats pretty quickly, and thank god too, the show was just starting. Sasha, on the way down, had snuck into other rows and stolen their food. Lucky for her, the theater soon got dark enough for her to escape without anyone noticing. We sat down just as the show began. Somewhere in the background, an opening tune played, indicating that the play was in fact, beginning. An overhead spotlight illuminated the stage as a man walked out. I felt the air leave my lungs. My heart began to pound, my cheeks flushed, and the moment the man spoke, I knew. This is what they call "love at first sight"

He was breathtaking. He had dark,silky looking hair, styled in an under cut; pale, sharp facial features, and it seemed as though someone had sprinkled some sort of glitter powder on his face and body, making his entire body shine as though he had diamonds placed all over his skin. And his _eyes_. They were a beautiful mixture of gray and blue; they seemed to shine as the spotlight illuminated them. I also noticed that he was on the shorter side. It hardly bothered me though. It made him look small and vulnerable. But the defined muscles that shone through his tight, and very clean i might add, button up shirt, let me know that he did not need to be protected. I hardly to any notice when the other actors took the stage. I was too focused on  _him_. The beautiful man before me. Especially when he spoke. His voice was low and seductive. That's when I knew. I was completely, and utterly, in love with this man.

"Eren..." a voice said. "Eren!" I gasped and stood up. I looked around and saw Mikasa sitting next to me. I noticed another thing. It was only us. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "They got tired of waiting." Mikasa answered simply. I looked at her confused.  "...For what?"  I asked.  She smirked. "For you to stop staring at where Levi was on the stage. See? I told you, you would like this play," My eyes widened. All of the sudden, it felt as though all the air had left my lungs. And not like the time when... _HE_ entered the stage, but a different feeling. A feeling of pure terror. "THAT WAS LEVI?!"  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out the man he just fell in love with was Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOMENASI. I know I haven't posted in..nghh 4-5 months? Yea sorry about that but i just didn't feel motivated:( I'll try to post regularly now. Hope you like this chapter!

"That was Levi?!" Eren practically screamed. Mikasa stared at Eren with a blank look. "Yes," she answerd simply. "Ok nope that was not Levi..." Eren retorted. Mikasa sighed. "Jesus Eren I think I know what my own cousin looks like," Eren shook his head. "No! The Levi I know is angsty, short..and NOT THE MAN I JUST SAW," Mikasa rubbed her temple. "If you think i have a problem with you having a crush on my cousin, I don't. I really don't give a shit Eren. Go kiss him for all I care." Erens eyes widened at her words. "Really?" He paused. "Are you trolling me?" Mikasa groaned. "No I'm not trolling you. I really don't give a tiny rats ass if you date my cousin. Now can we go? I'm hungry and I would like to see my cousin," Eren grinned and gave her a hug. She reluctantly exepted it but a small smile was shown on her face at the gesture. "Ok! Let's go then!" Eren yelled excitedly, tugging at his friends arm.  _Levi is so lucky,_ __Mikasa though to herself as she was dragged out into the lobby.

*********************************  
The lobby was crowded with actors,friends and family. Luckily for Eren and Mikasa, they were able to find everyone quite easily. "HEy guys!" They heard Sasha call from a corner by the snack stand where everyone had gathered. "Hi.." Eren said sheepishly. "Sorry for arriving so late..I was...taking a shit.." Smirks passed throughout the group. "Sure.." Jean responded, giving a cheeky smile. "I was! I was TAKING A SHIT AND THATS WHY IM LAtE," Eren practically yelled at Jean. An awkward silence passed though the group. "That's why you were late?" A low voice said from behind them. They all turned. A short man stood before them. Levi. "Hey Levi, you were great," Mikasa said giving her cousin a hug. "Thanks," Levi responded before turning to Eren. "Well?" Levi said to him. "W-Well what?" Eren stammered, blushing bright red. "You took a shit right?" Eren nodded. "Did you wash your hands?" Silence. "What?" Eren said nervously. "Did you wash your hands?" Levi repeated. "Levi's a clean freak," Mikasa explained. "And no, Eren didn't wash his hands. He was late because he was staring at you." Levi smirked and looked the blushing boy. "How was I?" Eren blinked. "P-pardon?" "How was I? In the play. You clearly thought I was good according to Mikasa. Was I really that good?" Eren blushed even harder. "Y-You were amazing Levi..." Even Levi blushed a little. "Oh?" He said in the sexiest voice he could. He was quite enjoying watching the boy squirm and blush. "Y-yeah.." Levi looked Eren up and down. He was a well built boy with a nice face, but there was a bit of dirt on his face and shirt. "Go wash your face and shirt." Levi said eying him. "Huh?" Levi sighed and pointed to his face and shirt. "You're dirty. I don't like dirt." Eren nodded and hurried away. "I-I'll be right back Levi!" Eren stammered and blushed as hurried off to the men's room. "Ha," Mikasa laughed sarcastically. "You've got yourself a bitch," Levi grimaced and looked away. "Shut the hell up. There's no way I would fall for that brat. I was only teasing him," Mikasa nodded along but doubted him. Levi was completely smitten with Eren, though he would never admit it. "Can I talk to you all a moment?" She asked the group.(besides Levi) "sure" they responded. Mikasa pulled them aside. "Alright I don't usually like to meddle in other people's love life and shit. But I think Levi likes Eren and Eren likes Levi..so-" "WE GET THEM REALLY DRUNK AND MAKE THEM SLEEP TOGETHER," Sasha cut her off. "Wha..no..Sasha..wtf..I was going to say make them spend the whole night together and they will maybe date after that," "oh yea i guess that could work too.." Sasha replied. "Ok then. We'll all meet up at the bar on shinganshina road, ok?" Mikasa asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok meet you guys there."

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is up!! I really hope you all liked it! comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed it^-^ The next chapter should be up soon!!


End file.
